


Hyuuga Hanabi Vs. Samui

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Samui faces her rival's sister in wrestling  .
Relationships: Hanabi hyuuga/Samui
Kudos: 1





	Hyuuga Hanabi Vs. Samui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EfHBb_WX0AITvhs?format=jpg&name=large
> 
> This is hanabi's and hinata's bnww top but still kept their tight pants on

Samui looked unamused at the ogling eyes of hanabi who looked at her like a meal,licking her lips with delight as she stretches her calf muscles.

Samui still had her left shoulder bandaged agter her fighter with hinata,she rubbed it,moaning,feeling irritatedby it.

Hanabi wore a similar outfit like her sister but light yellow and a t shirt,it still showed her lovehandles, not that it bothered her,to the hyuuga sister's, lovehandles are something to grab and creas (mortal kombat tanya attire but a vinry sports bra thats shows more cleavage,her and hinata chaged their tops.)while samui wore gray tights and a sports bra,samuihated the hyuuga sisters,but she respects that they got spunk and attitude.

Hearing the bell ring,hanabi walked towrds samui who walked torwards hanabi,hanabi smirked."I dont know what you see in mabui ,she can't compare to me,Hyuuga royalty, please consider my offer."hanabi said with a smile and offers a handshake, samui shakes her hand but as she went to let it go,hanabi kisses it, eqrning a slap across the face from samui. 

"So uncool,your not bad but your too arrogant for my taste."samui said with a blush and backs away,and enters a grappling stance,hanabi rubbed her face,she took off her shirt and tosses it out to thr crowd and smiled at samui.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Hanabi mischievously said and both women circled the ring quickly and lock up,Samui knew she has the size and power in her favor and usea it to take hanabi to the corner,hanabi knew with with yhe weight she gained that samui was still a bit heavier and taller then her but she wasn't afraid and presses her face in samui chest,causing the blonde stoic women to blush,she tosses hanabi to the side but hanabi kept her footing,

The self proclaimed elite hyuuga Kunoichi smirked ,rubbing her chin she and samui circled the ring again and goes for a lock up,samui once agian take takes hanabi to the corner,locking but samui lets one hand go and places a hand on hanabi'sfae and winds and pulls back and comes back with a kinfe edge chop to the chest,causing hanabi to yell.

She went away and goes the other corner but samui followed her and delivers another chop,this time to the upper stomach,causing hanabi to move away in pain."Ahhhhh,my sexy luscious delicious belly."hanabi said as she clitches her gut.

"Quit whining."samui replied,rolling her eyes and goes towards hanabi and whips her to the ropes and for hanabi to come back ,she bends downs and hanabi flips over her and tries to complete the sunset pin but samui drops her rear on the chest before moving around and looks one leg.

Hanabi kicks out at one and samui applied a headlock only for hanabi to break free and backs away while samui gets up and bum rushed at hanabi and both women lock up,samui then showed a smile,she was enjoying this solwly pace match,the difficult the match is the better is for her to study her opponents,she pulled and pins in with a small package roll up,but gets a two count,both women got up but samui trips hanabi and pins her again,hooking both legs both hanabi kicks out a one.

Samui auickly gets to her feet,eyeing the hyuga with a small smile while hanabi gets to her feet and stretches her neck,holding her lovehandles and circles samui.

Samui had her good strategy going,the more pin attempts she makes the less energy hanabi will have.

Hanabi raised one hand for a test of strength amd samui raised one hand but hanabi grabs the left arm amd wrenches it delivering some elbows to the shoulder,samui moans as hanabi wrenches the arm and raised it up and twist it down and pulls the arm but samui moved around and applies a waist lock and takes hanabi down.

'This hyuuga's body is soft like a pillow,i got to give her and hinata credit for peude in being thicker around the body.'samui tought as she turned and applies a front face lock."Tap?"samui asked and she applied a arm lock as well,using her right arm to pull the left arm.

"Nope,not today."hanabi said and felt the tummy of samui."your skin is gorgeous."hanabi complemented,earning a small chuckled from samui who squeezed the arm.

"Thanks,for "hyuuga royalty" your a bit of apervert."samui said getting up with hanabi and delivers some stiff kicks to the left hamstring as hanabi staggers but samui kept her tight grip on her and continues to deliver kicks to the left leg and hanabi lands some forearms to the gut and pushed samui away.

"Now my long sexy leg?"hanabi said holding her leg and turns her back ti stretch her leg but samui moved in and grabs her from behind and and takes her down and turns her over on her back and applies tight leg loc,driving her forearm and elbow in the hamstring while the youngest hyuuga sibling was in pain.

"You belly is a good lay its soft like a pillow."samui said with while twisting the leg, hanabi shook her head while in pain while covering her face.

"Come on hanabi,i want to see the humiliation in your face for all the people to see."samui said getting up and grabs hold of hanabi's hands and gets to her feet with hanabi with her and goes to the corner but hanabi dropped on one knee as her left leg gave out,samui holds her up and places her in the corner.

Samui goes to the other side and hops on her feet before sprinting towards the hyuuga women nd went for a shoulder thrust but hanabi moved to the right side just as samui missed and landed her left shoulder on the ring post.

'Damn it,this isnt good,she was fast even when i did a number on her left leg,now i have to kept my guard up more then ever,i feel my left shoulder cracked a bit but i aint out yet.'samui thought as she gets pulled up and anf hanabi places her on ther corner,she went for the left arm and wraps it over the ropes and pulls it as she was on ine knee,samui held back her pain.

Hanabi smirked at samui,and caresses the cheek of samui."i love it when you are in pain."hanabi laughed.


End file.
